Dessert goes after dinner
by aretez
Summary: [ONESHOT] When Jane arrives home she can't hold herself to wait after dinner / Just some nice smut to enjoy.


_Hello everyone. Just wanted to let you know that this is the first smut that I've ever written. Hope that you like it and sorry in advance if there are some gramatical or spelling mistakes.  
P.D: who would have thought that it would be so hard to find synonyms for "moan"? If you have any tips and care for leave them in the reviews I'll be glad. _

**Discalimer:** I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story nor I take profit from it.

* * *

It was finally Friday. That week had been crazy, a big part of the homicide detectives had called in sick due to a bacteria that seem to be rolling around the BPD headquarters. After running some test in the lab Maura had determined that it was an outbreak of salmonella probably caused by the manipulation of contaminated groceries in the break room; or as Jane remembered it, someone got everybody sick because they brought rotten food.

Luckily none of their team had gotten sick, mostly because they always eaten fresh food made by Angela or out, in the Dirty Robber. But this meant that they had to do their work and also put up with the work of everyone that was sick. They had spent more hours in BPD this week that almost in the whole last month; well, maybe that was an exaggeration, but it surely felt that way.

Since the bacteria had not arrived to the floor were the laboratory is, Maura's work flow had been the usual. She always tried to find some extra work to do, like finishing some reports or preparing in advance declarations for different trials, so she could wait for Jane and go home together. But the detective didn't wanted her girlfriend having to spend all that extra time there if she didn't have to, plus it wasn't like she would had anytime to go downstairs to see her. So she would always end up convincing the doctor to go home and wait for her there.

When Maura arrived home that day, she left her keys and medical bag in the small table next to the door. She hung her coat in the closet beside her and headed to the kitchen. Turning on the lights she was greeted by Bass, who was slowly walking towards his plate of strawberries. Passing him, the doctor opened the lateral door to see if Angela was in the guest house, thinking that perhaps they could have dinner together since Jane wasn't home. But she wasn't there, she was still working at the Dirty Robber.

Maura checked her clock, it marked 22.28. She decided to go upstairs to change her shoes for more comfortable ones to start preparing dinner for when Jane arrived. She put on some flat shoes, tied her hair into a messy ponytail and headed back downstairs.

It had past almost and hour when she felt the sound of keys in the entrance door. "Maur, I'm home" Jane said while leaving her stuff in the little table next to Maura's.

"In the kitchen" she replayed without stopping stirring the sauce that she was cooking.

"Hey" said jane getting a little closer placing a kiss in her cheek. "Smells great" she completed while she try to see what was inside the pot.

"Ravioli with bolognese sauce" the doctor took the wood spoon out of the pot and blow it softly "Careful, it's hot" she said as she pointed it to Jane so she could try it.

"Mmm, so good" exclaimed the detective after tasting it "But it's not so hot".

"What do you mean? It's boiling. If we consider that the boiling temperature for plane water is 212 °F at sea level and we take into account the altitude of this part of the city and the different ingredients apart from the water, we would be talking about… " Jane cut her off with a little kiss.

"A lot of temperature, got it" the detective finished the phrase after breaking the kiss. "Just meant that it's not as hot as you" she said with a smirk on her face.

"Jane" Maura replayed as she bit her lip and shook her head smiling. She grabbed the other pot and turned towards the sink. The detective followed her and stood just inches away.

"I missed you this week" the brunette said as she grabbed Maura by the waist and pulled her closer to her body, closing the small space between the two of them. She could feel her girlfriend's body relax in her arms. She moved honey blonde curls to the side to reveal Maura's beautiful neck. "I just wanna be with you" Jane added as she planted a kiss in the end of Maura's jawline. She started to trail little kisses all the way down to the collarbone, feeling under her lips how the doctor's pulse started to rise.

"Mmm.. Jane" Maura let out, her voice in a lower tone than usual. It was an advertence and the detective knew it. If she did one more move, there would be no chance to leave it just to that. She knew well that the doctor didn't liked to be tantalized.

"I want you" Jane whispered into Maura's ear, sending a shiver all the way down her spine.

The blonde tilted her head to the side, looking for the detectives lips. "I want you too" she replayed before closing the gap between their lips. Jane cupped Maura's face with one hand while she keeped the other one on her hip bone, holding her close. As the blonde tried to turn around to face the detective, the brunette broke the kiss. She shook her head saying no, and carefully moved her girlfriend's face to make her stare at the wall.

Jane pressed herself harder into Maura's body, making her grasp to the cold marble of the kitchen aisle. With their bodies pressed together she moved her hands slowly across the blonde's ribcage until she reached her back. Her fingers undid the knot that keep the apron tight around Maura's waist and let it felt to the ground between their feets. She tugged at the silk blouse that the doctor was wearing to get it out from the skirt and immediately started to undo the buttons. Her hands didn't shake as they used to do the first times that she had undressed her girlfriend; now her fingers worked their way with security, already knowing their path by heart. She started from the bottom and slowly made her way up until the blouse was totally opened.

Maura shook her shoulders slightly, making the fabric go down her arms, and Jane's hands took it off completely. She caressed Maura's arms with the tip of her fingers up to her shoulders, leaving a trail of goosebumps behind. Her hands continued their path to the doctor's chest, while she nibbled softly her ear lobule and kissed her neck. The difference of height let Jane see Maura's breast even though she was standing behind her. She trailed her fingers against the black lace, feeling the contrast between the fabric and her girlfriend's warm skin.

Maura's heart was already pounding hard with arousal, being the only sound among with Jane's breathing that she could perceive. Scarred hands caressed her breast and fingertips gazed her erect nipples. She moved her head to the side, her cheek touching with Jane's face. The detective made her way up from the neck spot she was kissing to her lips, kissing her passionately while her hands moved towards Maura's abdomen. She could feel the worked muscles tensing up under her touch; the movement of the diaphragm raising and falling heavily with every breath.

"Jane, please" Maura begged as she broke the series of kisses, trying to catch some air. The detective obeyed and moved her hands down on Maura's abdomen, reaching the fabric of the black skirt she had on. Her fingers undid the zipper, so her hands would had space to move under the soft fabric. She kissed the doctor's back as her hands explored the now exposed skin of her back. She trailed her firm butt and the flesh of her tights. Maura lowered her back and leaned forward as Jane kept touching her body slowly. "Please" she said again, grasping tighter to the kitchen marble.

Jane's hand found again matching black lace, letting them slip under the fabric. Maura's skin soft and hot under her fingers. She let them move slowly, teasingly. The blonde's legs spreaded a little wider, leaving more room for the detective's hand. Jane pushed herself harder into Maura's back, keeping her close with one arm in her waist while her other hand worked under her girlfriend's underwear. She let one finger slip inside her, making a moan fall from the blonde's mouth. She slid another one in, and started to move them in and out of her, slowly but steadily. Eliciting soft moans with every move, the brunette started to move her fingers faster, deeper into her lover.

Jane used her free arm to pull Maura's torso closely to hers, leaving no space between them. Her arm crossed against the blonde chest and her hand feeling the doctor's neck, her jawline up to her lips. Maura opened her mouth to let another moan out and capture Jane's thumb, which she sucked seductively. "Like it?" Jane asked as she curled the fingers inside her caressing rugged skin rhythmically .

"Oh god" she let out as her head fell back into the detective's shoulder, who couldn't resist the urge to kiss her sloppily. Her legs were starting to tremble, her knees threatening to give up. She was close, Jane's movements making her core tremble with desire and lust, bringing her to the edge. The detective's thumb gazed upon her clit while her other fingers kept moving in and out repeatedly. "Fuck" Maura let out as she gasped for air. "Faster" she indicated to the detective who was moving her fingers as fast as she could, perceiving her own muscles burning from the work.

Jane could feel Maura's muscles tense around her fingers and her back arching back. She hold her tightly against her body as she came undone, loudly letting out her name. Her legs gave up a bit and the detective catched her quickly.

Maura turned around still with Jane's arms around her waist, to face her. The detective kissed her softly and she rested her head in her girlfriend's shoulder, wrapping her arms around her. Her eyes were still closed, as she felt the last waves of the orgasm leave her body.

Starting to catch her breath and normal heartbeat again she slowly opened her eyes. Black smoke coming out of the pot on hob surprised her. She looked up to Jane and with a small laugh said "I think you are going to eat plain pasta tonight". The detective tilted her head to see what Maura was seeing.

"Totally worth it, tho" she said as chucked at the view of mess the dinner had turned into.


End file.
